Äpfel und Birnen
Äpfel und Birnen ist die dreizehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsechundfünfzigste der Serie. Die Apple Geschwister erfahren die Liebesgeschichte ihrer Eltern. Inhalt Die Begegnung Auf dem Markt entdeckt Apple Bloom einen neuen Stand der Birnenprodukte anbietet. Der Besitzer gibt ihr eine Kostprobe seiner Birnenmarmelade und stellt sich als Grand Pear vor. Als Apple Bloom den Neuling in Ponyville Willkommen heißt stellt Goldengrape klar das Grand eigentlich aus Ponyville stammt dann aber nach Vanhoover gezogen ist. Grand erklärt zurückgekommen zu sein weil er einen Tapetenwechsel brauchte. Jedenfalls Schmeckt Apple Bloom die Birnenmarmelade das sie ein Glas mitnehmen will das ihr Grand Pear schenkt. Doch zuhause geraten Applejack und Big McIntosh beim Anblick der Birnenmarmelade in blankes Entsetzen. Als sich auch noch Granny Smith ankündigt vergraben die beiden das Glas schnell unterm Küchenboden. Die Fede Ihre Geschwister erklären Apple Bloom das die Apples seit Ewigkeiten mit der Pear-Familie in Fehde liegen. Aber warum wissen sie auch nicht. Apple Bloom schlägt vor Granny Smith zu fragen die gerade zur Tür rein kommt. Schnell schiebt Applejack eine andere Frage vor. Als Granny sich frisch machen geht, erklärt Applejack ihrer Schwester das jedes mal, wen sie oder Mac nach der Fehde fragten, hat sich Granny so aufregte das sie nicht mehr reden konnte. Apple Bloom versteht es nicht, den trotz der Fehde war Grand Pear nett zur ihr obwohl sie eine Apple ist. Fragen über Fragen und da Granny ausfällt bleibt den Geschwistern neu ein Pony das sie fragen können, Goldie Delicious die Apple-Familien-Historikerin. Goldie Delicious Am nächsten Tag suchen die Geschwister Goldie auf und nach einer kurzen Erklärung zückt sie Band 137 der Apple-Familien Geschichte. Goldie erzählt das es vor langer Zeit noch eine Farm neben Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville gab die der Pear-Familie gehörte, die sich auf Birnen spezialisiert hatten. Rivalen bis ins Mark Die Apples und die Pears waren Rivalen sowohl als Verkäufer wie auch als Farmer. Doch gab es zwei kleine Fohlen bei denen die Neugier stärker war als die Rivalität. Bright Mac und Pear Butter, die sich das erste mal bei einem Butterblumenfeld am Grenzzaun trafen. Birght erzählt Pear wie ihm seine Mutter mal sagte das wen man sich Butterblumen unters Kinn hält diese dann leuchten. Beim klappt es nicht aber bei Pear. Da ist es um Bright geschehen und er gibt Pear den Spitznamen Butterblümchen. Enthüllung Da wirft Applejack ein das Bright Mac und Butterblümchen die Namen ihrer Eltern sind. Goldie erklärt das Butterblümchen eben nur der Spitzname war und ihre Mutter Pear Butter hieß. Womit die Geschwister zur Hälfte Pears sind. Eine Wahrheit die die Drei von den Hufeisen haut. Es ist bisher keinem aufgefallen da alle Pear Butte Butterblume nannten. Außerdem war ihr Schönheitsfleck ein Einmachglas und für ungeschulte sieht Birnenbutter wie Apfelbutter aus. Die Liebe zwischen Brigth und Pear war einen der wohligsten die Goldie je erlebt hat. Aber mehr kann sie den dreien nicht erzählen da der Rest der Geschichte in Band 138 steht und den zu finden ein paar tage dauert. Aber Goldie weiß jemanden. Bright Mac's alten Freund Burnt Oak den Brennholz Händler. Burnt Oak Vor Ort und nach kurzer Erklärung erzählt Burnt Oak den Geschwistern wie er und Bright Mac mal ein Wettrennen machten wer seinen Pflug schneller ziehen kann. Bright hätte gewonnen wen er nicht von Pear Butters Anblick so abgelenkt gewesen wäre das er, von ihr Unbemerkt, vom Kurs abkam und in den Wasserspeicher der Pears krachte. Zu allem Überfluss tauchte auch noch Grand Pear, Pear Butters Vater auf und will wegen der Überschwemmung schon eine Standpauke halten. Da stellt sich Bright Mac und gesteht das es seine Schuld war. Grand merkt was für Blicke Pear Bright zu wirft und bringt sie nach Hause, aber den Wasserspeicher muss Bright ersetzen. Auf dem Heimweg schärft Grand seiner Tochter ein, nicht mit Apples anzubändeln. Zur nächsten Etappe Burnt erzählt den Geschwistern das Bright seinen ganze Freizeit gab um den Wasserspeicher zu reparieren. Er hat ihn Wochen lang nicht gesehen. Aber es gab Bright die Gelegenheit Zeit mit Pear Butter zu verbringen. Womit den Geschwistern klar ist wo Appleajcks Ehrlichkeit herkommt. Was Pear Butter angeht gibt Burnt den dreien den Tipp sich mal an Pears alte Freundin Cup Cake zu wenden. Mac hat aber noch eine Frage. Ob Burnt ihnen bei Gelegenheit mehr erzählen kann? Für Burnt eine Selbstverständlich. Chiffon Swirl Im Nascheckchen erzählt Cup den Geschwistern das es ihre Mutter war die sie zum Backen brachte. Auf Apple Blooms Verwunderung Erklärt Cup das sie früher Chiffon Swirl hieß. Eines Tages taucht Pear Butter mit kandierten Birnen und sonstigen Backzutaten auf und lies sie was daraus machen. So bekam Cup Cake ihren Schönheitsfleck. Pear hatte ihre Begabung gleich erkannt, wie Apple Bloom es kann. Junge Liebe In der Folge Zeit probierte Pear Cups Kuchen und half beim Dekorieren. Eines Tages wollte Cup einen Dankeschön Kuchen zu Pear bringen da fand sie ihre Freundin bei einem Picknick mit Bright Mac. Kaum hatte sie den beiden versprochen von der Sache keinem was zu sagen tauchte Granny Smith auf. Mit einem Blick erkannte sie wo Pear Butter herstammte und zog ihren Sohn Bright am Ohr nach Hause. Ob wohl sie es selber gesehen hat Kann es Cup nicht fassen das was zwischen Pear und Bright läuft. So verfeindet wie ihre Familien sind. Das perfekte Paar Etwas später trafen sich Breight und Pear wieder. Heute feiert er ihr Jubiläum des Momentes wo er sie das erste mal Butterblume nannte. Pear Butter hat für ihn ein Song um zu sagen was Breight ihr bedeutet. Der Umzug Am Ende des Songs rutscht ihr raus ihn zu lieben. Womit sie ihm zu vorkam den Breigth hat noch eine Überraschung. Ihrer Beiden Schönheitsflecken und ein Herz in Stein gemeißelt. Doch kurz darauf eröffnet Grand Pear seiner Tochter das sie umziehen werden. Nach Vanhoover, dort gibt es viel Nutzland, ein Lagerhaus, sie können ihr Geschäft erweitern und für ihn am besten nie wieder einen Apple sehen. Doch für Pear Butter hätte er nichts Schlimmeres beschließen könne. Auch Bright Mac ist von der Nachricht schwer getroffen aber Aufgeben kommt nicht in Frage. Allerdings findet Cup Cake das diesen Teil der Geschichten den Geschwistern die Bürgermeisterin am besten erzählen kann. Die Bürgermeisterin Die Bürgermeisterin erzählt das Bright Mac sie um eine ganz besonderen Hilfe gebeten hatte. Auf der Grenze hatte er alles für eine Trauung vorbereitet. Mit Burn und Cup als Gesellschaft und der Bürgermeisterin die sie trauen sollte. Hier her brachte Bright Pear Butter und hielt um ihren Huf an. Sie sagte Ja. Während der Zeremonie vergräbt das Paar ein Birnen und einen Apfelsamen. Doch vor dem letzten Satz tauchen Granny Smith und Grand Pear auf die ihren Augen nicht trauen. Jetzt fassen sich Bright und Pear ein Herz und erklären den beiden da sie sich Lieben sowie in diesem Moment Heiraten. Darauf schließt die Bürgermeistern schnell die Ehe. Grand Pear kann es nicht fassen und stellt klar das die Pears umziehen werden und Pear Butter hat bei ihrer Familie zu sein. Pear erwidert das die Apples nun auch zu ihrer Familie gehören. Da stellt Grand seine Tochter vor die Wahl. Pear Butter entscheidet sich für Bright Mac. Eingeschnappt geht Grand Pear. Granny springt über ihren Schatten und heißt Pear Butter in der Familie willkommen. Versöhnung Die Apple Geschwister könne es nicht fassen das Grand Pear ihre Mutter einfach so hat stehen lassen. Jetzt verstehen sie warum Granny nie darüber redete und beschließen mal mit ihrem Großvater zu reden. Grand Pear will schon Feierabend machen als die Apples bei ihm auftauchen. Sie wissen jetzt das er nicht wegen eines Tapetenwechsels aus Vanhoover kam. Er kam weil ihm die Geschichte von damals leid tut und er seien Enkelkinder treffen wollte. Die Geschwister vergeben ihm und heißen ihn Willkommen. Die Beilegung der Fede Auf Sweet Apple Acres füttert Granny gerade die Hühner als die Geschwister zurück kommen. Applejack eröffnet ihr das sie drei nun die ganze Geschichte ihrer Eltern und ihren Großvater kennen. Es tut ihm Leid damals gegangen zu sein. Die Geschwister erzählen des sie durch die Geschichte ihrer Eltern nun einen Teil von sich gefunden haben und ihnen nun viel näher stehen. Granny räumt ein den drei es schon viel früher hätte erzählen sollen. Grand Pear entschuldigt sich bei Granny für alles was passiert ist und die beiden schließen Frieden. Zur Feier dieses Augenblicks wollen ihre Enkel den zwei zeigen was Bright Mac und Pear Butter ihnen hinterlassen haben. Sie führen ihre Großeltern zu dem Ort wo einst die Trauung war. In den vielen Jahren sind aus den Samen von einst ein Birnen und ein Apfelbaum gewachsen die sich eng umschlungen haben. Grand und Granny sind tief gerührt von dem Anblick und die Familie gönnt sich noch etwas Zeit an diesem Ort. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:29: Vanhoove ist eine Ableitung von Namen der kanadische Stadt Vancouver. *Z. 04:59: Grannys gute Nacht Geschichte ist eine Anspielung auf das Kinderbuch Goodnight Moon. *Z. 05:38: Bright Mac's und Pear Butter's Liebesgeschichte als Abkömmlinge zweier verfeindeter Familien ähnelt der von Romeo und Julia von Shakespeare. *Z. 07:31: Burnt Oak ist angelehnt an den Westernfilm Schauspieler Sam Elliott. *Z. 07:31: Das Jeff Letrotski Feuerholz bei Burnt kauft ist eine Anspielung auf Elliots auftritt als "The Stranger" in The Big Lebowski von 1998. *Z. 13:27: Bright Mac und Pear Butter teilen sich einen Milchshake wobei sich ihre Nasen treffen. Es ist eine Anspielung auf die berühmte Spaghetti-Szene aus dem Film Susi und Strolch von 1955. Navboxen en:The Perfect Pear Kategorie:Siebte Staffel